I'm inlove with my bestfriend
by no.regrets.for.now
Summary: Sakura....." "yeah?" "I love you too...but i already have a girlfriend and I can't be inlove with my best friend" SXS
1. Prologue

Ei people! I created this a long time ago...and i had this weird urge to go and post it...hope you like the prologue!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In a quiet park in Konoha, a 7 year old girl with pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes sat quietly on the swing when….

"Look Guys! There's a girl who has a large forehead!" a blond boy with dark blue eyes said while pointing to a little girl with pink hair.

"She also has pink hair!" A brown haired boy butted in.

"Freak!" two other boys came with rocks on their puny little hands (AN: Hahahaha!).

"………." The little girl stayed quiet while hot, fresh tears started forming in her eyes.

The boys continued teasing her until the boy with brown hair started throwing rocks at her. Then, all the boys started throwing rocks her.

"Itai! Please….stop…!" the little girl murmured while sobbing.

They started laughing and hitting her until….

"Stay away from her!! Pick someone your own size!" a little boy with dark blue hair and beautiful onyx eyes said, standing in front of the crying girl. Without a moment's hesitation, the dark blue haired boy kicked and punched the four boys until they started running out of the park. The little boy helped the little girl up and they sat on the bench together.

"Hi! I'm Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! What's yours?" Sasuke said, extending his right hand.

"I'm Sakura….Sakura Haruno! By the way, thanks for helping me back there, you were really strong!" Sakura said while she shook Sasuke's hand.

"No problem! I can't let them hit a pretty girl like you!" When realization hit the both of them, a noticeable blush crept on each of their faces.

"Thanks again…." She said, unable to hide the blush. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"And as a reward, I will…." She exclaimed while she neared Sasuke's face.

"Wha….What??" he managed to say blushing 20 shades of red. Then, Sakura gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek.

"Gotta go! See you!" and with that, she ran out of the park; leaving a shocked Sasuke who was clutching his cheek which was kissed, well, actually pecked (AN: Smacked?) by the cute little Sakura.

**HARUNO HOUSEHOLD:**

"I'm home!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh hi dea….Oh my! What happened to you?!" asked Sakura's mother rather worried.

"A couple of boys threw rocks at me but a boy saved me." Sakura told her mother merrily.

"Sit down and I'll get our first aid kit." And with that her mother went to the comfort room.

2 minutes of patiently sitting down finally passed and her mother instantly treated her wounds.

"There, it's finished! Wait…what was the name of the boy that saved you?" her mother asked her eagerly.

"I think it was Uhiha or something…"she put on her cute thinking pose and thought for a while. "Oh yeah, his name is Sasuke Uchuha! No,no…Uchicha? Nah, Ushiha? Ushisha? Ahh yes! Sasuke Uchiha!" she grinned widely.

"UCHIHA?? Are you sure??"

"Yah mom."

"Oh my God!"

"Honey! Dinner is ready!" Sakura's father reminded them, popping out of nowhere and returned to the kitchen.

"Honey! The Uchihas are also living here! Let's go find them." Her mother sprinted along with her father who was obviously wearing an apron, yes with the frilly lace and sequins. Sakura couldn't hold in it, she laughed like crazy until…

**RING!!**

She wiped her eyes and stood up slowly, still chuckling. She opened the door to reveal none other than…..

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Her new friend…_


	2. Moving to another town & Surprise Party!

MOVING TO ANOTHER TOWN

**MOVING TO ANOTHER TOWN**

5 years passed, Sakura and Sasuke became the best of friends. Everyday, they became closer to each other and when I said closer, I mean inseparable. Their families became closer too; they were already talking about Sasuke and Sakura's future wedding which made the two blush furiously. They were now 12 years of age but they didn't look like one. Sakura, a girl known because of her unusual hair color and an undeniably large forehead but that was one of her assets. Her chest had already started developing; her body shape was quite impressive. Her pink pastel hair reached her mid-back which was often tied into a ponytail. Sasuke on the other hand grew into a very handsome boy. His hair was still shaped like a chicken's ass; his eyes were still very mesmerizing.

We all know they like each other, but it's a known rule to:

"_Never fall in love with your best friend, the outcome may not be very good."_

It is a rule to be followed by every girl-boy-bestfriend relationship, but once in a while some may break it. The results can be either good or bad but it really depends upon your situation with him/her.

BRING!

BRING!

BRINGGG!!

BRINNGGGGG!!

BRIINNNGGGG-

The poor, oddly shaped alarm clock met its end when Sakura frantically threw it over the window. Speaking of Sakura, she was running like crazy when painful realization hit her like a boulder. She got up and dashed towards the bathroom, heck she could make Gai proud of her if he knew how fast she was running. She took a quick shower, a quick session of tooth brushing and a quick dress-up. She frantically left the house with an empty stomach, her destination was far as 2 blocks; note the sarcasm? Alas, her destination was within her reach.

'_One more fuckish block!'_

When she arrived at her destination, shock overflowed her—the campus was empty! Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she cautiously entered the school. It was empty, alright, a campus with exactly zero students. She looked around to see if anyone arrived but her hopes died down when she hadn't seen a single human. What time was it now? 4 'o clock? She grunted in annoyance as she made her way inside the empty campus, each step made an eerie echo inside the high school building. Balls of sweat appeared on her forehead, her whole body shaking in anxiety. She quickly spotted her classroom at the far end of the building; she dashed towards it and quickly entered. She glanced at the empty classroom, a white note taped on the blackboard.

'Go to the gym'

That was all that was written in the note, simple yet infuriating. What kind of normal human being would write that short? They didn't even bother to write the date and time. She cursed loudly and with that, opened and slammed the door closed as she made way to her new destination: the gym.

"Damn this fucking morning…damn this shitty school…Damn everything!" the pinkette continued cursing as she neared the gym. She came in contact with a small note:

'Go and enter, you'll be surprised!'

'_What the fuck?' _she inwardly cursed as she opened the door.

Darkness and Silence.

But in a few seconds, light appeared to reveal a crowd in pink; a huge banner hung at the top with the greetings "We'll miss you Sakura! You'll forever be in our hearts!" written in pink glitters. Her face showed shock and happiness.

"How did all of you know about this?" small tears of happiness formed at the corner of her eyes as her beloved friends neared her.

"Well, your mom told Sasuke about you moving to Suna…" The pinkette's blonde best friend smiled sadly.

"…and Sasuke told us and we all decided to prepare this special occasion just for you!" her two friends, the brunette and the pearl-eyed beauty, told her.

"Aww, you guys! I was planning on telling you….secretly." she hugged the 3 of them. A loud coughing sound erupted and they broke the hug to find Sasuke standing behind them. Sakura quickly gave him a bone-crushing hug completely with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Suke-chan for everything! I'll miss you so much!" she gave him another bone-crushing hug.

"Hn…" his face turned 25 shades of pink while her friends teased them. Sakura gave out a small giggle as she made a cute peace sign.

"Don't worry, I'll surely remember and keep you all in my heart till the very end!" she stayed silent for a few moments but then broke down crying her eyes out. "I really don't want to leave you guys but…..but I…"she looked down and hot and fresh tears continued to fall down her damp cheeks.

"Cheer up girl! Suna isn't so far away….by the way; we have a little surprise for you!" Ino flashed a bright smile and finally, Sakura cheered up a little bit. What she didn't notice is that her other friends particularly Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were missing; Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke vanished too. Wait, even Ino was missing; she was just right behind Sakura a few moments ago. Suddenly, the light focused on a familiar man particularly our very own Hatake Kakashi. "Let's all give it up for Ino, Tenten and Hinata with the song "A Thousand Miles" dedicated and created only for our special pinkette!" the crowd gave a loud round of applause. The stage curtains opened up to reveal Ino in a lavender keyhole halter knit dress, Tenten in a simple sleeveless dark pink dress and Hinata in also a sleeveless dress with balloon hem, and ruching at bust lines and side seams, front and back. They stepped a few steps forward and the song started. The light focused on Ino; she flashed a small smile and started singing.

**-Ino-**

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
**

**-Hinata-****  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
**

**-Tenten-****  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**

**-I,H,T-****  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
**

**-Tenten-****  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
**

**-Hinata-****  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
**

**-Ino-****  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**

**-I,H,T-****  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
**

**-Ino-****  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
**

**-Hinata-**

**I, I  
Drown in your memory  
**

**-Tenten-**

**I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
**

**-I,H,T-**

**I, I  
Don't...  
**

**-Tenten-****  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
**

**-Ino-****  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
**

**-Hinata-****  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**

**-I,H,T-****  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
**

**-I,H,T-****  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight**

Loud cheers of amazement erupted at the gym as the three of them bowed down. The curtains closed down and the light focused again on Kakashi. "Now, let's give it up to Sasuke Uchiha singing "Chasing Cars" written specially for our lovely Sakura." Teases and loud cheers were heard.

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
**

Sasuke looked at Sakura and only at her. He gave her a small smile and continued singing.

**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
I said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Until the very end of the song, Sasuke only looked at Sakura; he bowed down as the audience erupted in cheers. Suddenly, the lights went off leaving Sakura shocked and shivering in fear. Everything was silent until,

"Hello?? Is everyone okay? Hello!! Guys?" Sakura's voice echoed through the seemingly empty gym. To her surprise, a familiar song started.

**Miss you…Miss you….  
Everyday and every night  
This feeling I fight, try as I might  
But I won't win, I surrender, I'd die  
**

A bright pink light shone and revealed a large group wearing a cute white over-sized t-shirt with the words 'You'll be forever in our hearts' written in bold pink glitters under a cute picture of Sakura making a peace-sign. The girls wore black cycling shorts while the boys wore dark blue pants. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Chouji weren't as happy as the others. Well, what kind of guy _(AN: More like sex gods….mwuahahaha!)_would wear an over-sized t-shirt with A LOT of PINK in it? It would damage their well-protected reputation. Hopefully, they tried their best to smile.

**You are winning here alright  
Every morning when the sun would shine on me  
I'd flash a smile but deep inside I feel so sad and lonely  
I need you here and now  
**

She knew how much it would cost if she stayed in Konoha, family would always come first. She let her tears run down her already damp cheeks as she flashed a bright smile towards them.

**I miss you  
It's crazy to pretend that I don't think of you  
The more this feeling just seems to grow and grow  
**

They all sang their heart out for their all-time favorite pinkette. Sakura went on stage and sang as well. They all felt the same thing, sadness but as well as joy.

**I miss you (I miss you)  
Oh how much longer can I hold on to  
Maybe you can come and tell me that you miss me too  
Miss you, all I want is for this love to last forever  
You walked away, never came back, oh, I tried to recover  
I can't bear it, boy, alright  
When I hear a song that we had used to share  
I'll try as might to hide the tears,  
and when the pain is over  
I'll wish that you are near  
Miss you**

And the song finally ended leaving a tear-stricken group of people. They all hugged each tightly; each had a small gift or letter for her. Everything went fine; they had no classes after the small _'despidida'_ party.

**Midnight at Sakura's House**

"Hey Sakura, do you think we'll be friends forever?" a certain blonde asked the pink-haired girl as she continued eating ice cream.

"I'm sure of it; just promise me, that even if my appearance will change or my status in life change…you will continue on being my bestfriends." She gave the three girls a heartwarming smile.

"Of course, we'll always be the best of friends!" Tenten grinned.

"Ye-yeah, d-don't wo-worry!" Hinata stuttered.

"Group hug!!"

Sakura smiled. Though it was painful to leave her precious friends behind, she treasured their memories together. She'll definitely find a way to be able to communicate with them; she'll never leave or tear their friendship apart. She knows….that someday she'll come back and meet them.

**TBC**

**Yay! I finally finished the first chapter, although I didn't really plan on adding a party but I really wanted to share my experience when a dear teacher of mine decided to go abroad and we students held a small party for her. So, I hope that you'll review! I worked hard on this…..i'm sorry if it sucked, I'm just an amateur. - **


End file.
